Wellbores are often completed by introduction of cement around the tubular in the annulus between the tubular and the borehole wall. The cement holds the tubular in place in the well and controls against fluid passage through the wellbore annulus.
When a ported tubular is positioned in a well, cement generally cannot be used in the usual way since the cement will block the outside of the port such that although the port is opened, fluid treatments are blocked from entering the wellbore because of the presence of the cement. If fluid is introduced at a pressure that would normally fracture the well, the force of the fluid injection is distributed over a wider area by the cement such that the force is dissipated and the treatment may be rendered less than effective.